Media playback and capture are critical use cases impacting user experience and battery life of computing devices including mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, multifunctional two-in-one computing devices, laptops, and the like. In some cases, systems have multiple media hardware accelerators accessing memory such as dynamic access memory (DRAM). Bandwidth needs increase significantly as media becomes increasingly data heavy in both content and display resolution.